Kiki's Lucky Day?
Howdy! Welcome to my sad attempt to revive this wiki! Rules * Am I unable to read it? * Are you gonna be rude? * Are going to god mod? If the answer to all three of these is "no", you can RP. Members * Irianachan: Kiki and the Lucky Slime * Owenrockets: Tabbie the Tabby, Beatrix LeBeau, Cloudy Day * Blue: Fern * sherif staryu * ChanceDa as: Starfeel * KittentheKitten as: Kat Kitten (feel free to join!) Summary Kiki has found the elusive Lucky Slime! And even despite Kiki's power, the Lucky Slime seems to have taken a liking to her. Unfortunately, no one (except Beatrix!) seems to believe her. Can Kiki prove she's not lying? Roleplay Kiki was running around the Moss Blanket looking for Honey Slimes when she heard a familiar ringing. "Wait, is that...?" She turned around to find a Lucky Slime sitting by a rock ledge. *RingRing* clanged the Lucky Slime. Kiki took out a Hen Hen and fed it to the Lucky Slime. It rocketed up into the air, leaving behind a large load of NewBucks. "Awesome!" Kiki said, sucking up the NewBucks. As she walked home, she recognized another ringing in her ears. "Another one? Maybe my luck is turning around!" She turned the corner and found the same Lucky Slime, sitting and clanging their bell. When Kiki fed them however, instead of NewBucks, a white and grey Tabby plort popped out. Kiki was surprised! "A Lucky Plort?! I thought these didn't exist! Thanks little buddy! I wish I could vac you up and take you home..." When she tried however, she was astonished at how the Lucky Slime went in to easily. "Wow... I'm gonna bring you home and see what my friends say!" She rushed home and sent out a very eager StarMail to everyone she knew. "Dear whoever is getting this, I VACCED UP A LUCKY SLIME! I EVEN GOT A LUCKY PLORT! I was shocked too, and I don't even know how I did it! I'm super happy right now, Kiki." OwenRockets Upon reading Kiki's StarMail Beatrix picked up Tabbie and ran to Kiki's ranch "Did Kiki REALLY get a Lucky Slime?!" Beatrix said "I must find out!" Tabbie then proceeded to meow. Beatrix then arrived at Kiki's ranch "Kiki ya home!?!?" Beatrix said *ring ring* Beatrix turned around "Is that..." she then saw the Lucky Slime "Awesome!" Beatrix said "Kiki! Ya home!?" Cloudy read Kiki's email and deleted it. She looked outside and saw that her Quantum Slimes escaped. She went to the Ancient Ruins and got some more. When she flew home she accidentally went fast enough to make a sonic boom Crak! the sound echoed for miles. She realized her mistake and flew even faster hoping for the best. Sadly 'The Best' involves no one hearing that sound. Beatrix heard a sound Crak! she looked around and saw Cloudy flying to her ranch. Beatrix said 'What's that?' and marked the way that Cloudy was flying-which would let her find Cloudy's ranch. --Blue-- Meanwhile, Fern was picking pogofruits on a cliff in the moss blanket. "They're out of reach from me. Maybe I should use my jetpack..." The man activates his jet and floats in the air, picking only the sweetest pogofruits he can find. "Let's check... hmm... odd onions, pogofruits, phase lemons, *he smiles with satisfactory*, luck slime... Wait, a LUCKY SLIME?!" Fern tries to get rid of the lucky slime, but it appears that the cute little creature doesn't want to leave his backpack. But then, the man and the slime both heard a large ''CRAK! ''"What the...?" Fern exclaimed and decided to find out who made the huge noise... "howdy!" staryu said "watcha doin in mah way?" "Oh! Hello, my name is Fern, Fern Spencer. I'm just picking fruits for my bistro. I live at The Wilds." Fern offered his hand. "And you?" --ChanceDa-- Starfeel was rudely awakened by a sudden booming noise. Still half-asleep, she shambled over to he desktop computer and looked through her overflowing Starmail inbox. "Spam, spam, spam, receipt, spam, more receipts, fan mail..." "What's this?" She noticed the peculiar message and began to read it. "Eh. I've certainly seen weirder." "...hey, you know what? Why don't I pay her a visit?" KittentheKitten Kat Kat was at her ranch in Mustache Island feeding her Tabbies and Raddies and heard a large cracking noise. "WHAT'S THAT?!" she shouted and spinned around to see. She saw nothing, just a few birds flyinh away from the noise. " Huh, that really hurt my ears. Owwwwwww. " she said to herself. She fed her Hunter Dervish and refueled all the Drones to collect the plorts. Then she thought "Huh. Huh huh huh huh huh. Huh. Why brain. Why?" . "Hmm, I'll go explore." She said " See you soon! " to her slimes. She set off but then her VacPack said "You Have Mail." She went to the house and read the mail. " I'm not whoever is reading this, I'm Kat. " Her face turned to a face like this: 0_0 She continued reading. She actually replied. Dear Kiki I'm Kat. I have a question. WHY ARE YOU SO LUCKY?!!?? WHAT'S YOUR SECRET?! Sorry, I just want to know. I'm going to come over if it's ok. Bai. - Kat Kat ran over to Kiki's ranch. She saw Bea. She noted she was there and knocked on Kiki's door. Kitten Kitten got back from her spot on Mustache Island to her box in Feline Fields. She heard a large sound and jumped. "WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!" she exclaimed . She was startled. After hiding under her blanket for 10 minutes, she got some Starmail. She read it and said "Why don't I visit that Lucky Slime?" She went to Kiki's Ranch. But, on the way she tripped and fell into The Slime Sea. "Yay!" She thought. " Easy transportation! " *She popped up somewhere near Kiki's Ranch. She then fell into a pit. " Oh no!" she said! How was she going to get there now?!!!